Bounce House
by Rawr- exclamation point
Summary: Ryan finds something that he forgot about. My first one shot- Tryan


Bounce House

Ryan sat himself down, trying to keep his balance as he did so. The blonde's dancer legs were a great help when he was trying to keep himself from falling. On numerous occasions, dancing had saved him from falling and hurting his rear and pride. Learning how to use your body's momentum to your own advantage was one of the most valuable things you could learn, especially if you were clumsy. Ryan wasn't clumsy, but trying to sit in a bounce house without falling was difficult.

***

Ryan had found the thing when walking across the grounds of his families estate. He had went passed the hedges on the edge of the garden where the gardeners had quit tending to. He saw a large multicolored thing laying on the ground amongst the weeds and long grass. It brought back the memories of his and Sharpay's ninth birthday party. His parents had bought the bounce house for the occasion, and put it on the outskirts of the estate so it wouldn't kill the grass. Everyone must have assumed that somebody else would take care of it and put it away, but no one would checked on it. What amazed Ryan is that it had stayed out here this long, and no one knew about it. Wait someone must have known about it, after all, the gardeners mow the lawn once a week. Man, the help was really starting to get lazy.

Coming home, the blonde called the caretaker. He told the caretaker to clean up the area he had found and restore the bounce house to it's original state. He was feeling sentimental. If that couldn't be achieved, they had to find or make a replica of the same bounce house. He added that the caretaker do this in secret, Ryan did not want to share his findings just yet.

After a week, the caretaker informed him that the job was done, and the area had been restored to it's former glory. The blonde went back to the site and found the bounce house just as he had remembered it. The only difference was that he would be by himself.

***

The drama king had spent many weeks in that bounce house. He would go there to think, relax, do homework, and sometimes he would actually bounce around. It was his secret spot, and he loved the idea of having a secret that he wouldn't Sharpay. She was such a gossiper, that if he told her, the whole school would know about it before he even got to school the next day. He didn't think that he could face school after that. Still, it was boring being in here all the time by himself. This morning, he thought about his friends at school: Kelsi, Taylor, Chad, Martha, Gabriella and Troy. They were all good friends of his, but he knew that this was just something that most of them wouldn't go for. Kelsi and Taylor would think that it was a waste of time, they had their own hobbies that excluded activity. Chad would torture Ryan if he ever found out, and he would tease the blonde forever. Martha and Gabriella weren't exactly the active types, which left Troy.

Troy was a great candidate, the basketball star had never really grown out of childish things, and would probably love to come if he asked. Also, Troy loved being active, so if he ever wanted to mess around, the blonde wouldn't end up with a friend on the ground, gasping for air. There was also the fact that Troy was the cutest guy in school. Everyone thought so, except the other guys that were way into themselves to care, but that's why Troy was the cutest. He didn't flaunt the fact that he was a heart throb, instead he played it down.

Ryan had decided to ask Troy that afternoon, at lunch, the blonde had walked over to the table where his friends were seated at, and slipped himself in between Troy and Gabriella. They had split up several months ago, but had remained close friends. They both felt the relationship sinking, and had both agreed to end it while they still were on good terms. Ryan had greeted all of his friends, and chatted idly, waiting for the opportunity to come. He felt whispering in Troy's ear would be rude.

Finally, the time came when Troy announced that he was ditching his last class, and going home early. Seeing a quick window of time to corner the brunette alone, Ryan excused himself from the group, and ran after his friend.

" Hey Troy!" The blonde nearly yelled as he tried to catch up with the basketball star, "I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house and hang out, since you aren't going to class." Ryan hoped he would agree to come.

" Sure, I was just planning on laying around at home, your place sounds much more fun. Hey, can I get a ride with you? My truck wouldn't start up today." Troy was a little embarrassed by the situation.

" Yeah, sure thing."

***

The teens had arrived at the Evans estate, and Ryan led a curious Troy to his backyard.

" This is a backyard? I would have called it a golf course in the making," Troy joked lightly.

" Whatever, I just thought that you would like to see what's back here…" he led the brunette a little further before they had reached their destination.

" Cool! A bounce house!" Troy had exclaimed when he first seen it. " Where did you get this? I wanna go inside, come on!"

Ryan laughed a little, Troy was just too adorable sometimes. He walked over to the bounce house, and went inside with Troy. They thejumped around the in thing for a good while. They had bounced, and bounced, and bounced before they both finally gave in to exhaustion, then collapsed inside it, both breathing heavily.

" That was really fun," Troy had managed once he had caught his breath. "We should get the whole gang over here sometime."

" Well, actually Troy, I thought this could be our spot. I didn't want to tell the others because I knew they wouldn't go for it," Ryan had explained quickly.

" Yeah, I guess your right. The rest of those guys try to act too grown up most of the time, and besides, now we could like make out or something," the last words the brunette had said caught Ryan by surprise, so Troy explained.

"Gabriella and I didn't break up because we fell out of love. I still love her, but I love her now like I would a sister. You see, Ryan, I'm gay. If I'm not mistaken, so are you," Troy had stepped a little closer to the blonde, but tripped because of the soft ground beneath them. He landed right into Ryan's lap.

Ryan looked at the brunette in his lap and smiled. He had hoped that Troy would just hang out with him in here. This was so much better. He leaned into the other boy and placed a soft kiss on his lips. He smiled at the brunette under him.

Troy wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck and pulled him down for another kiss. This one was much more passionate, and the boys broke apart both gasping for air. They looked into each other's eyes and lied there for what seemed like hours, not wanting to go back to their homes. It was Troy who spoke first.

" This is gonna be one hell of a story to tell out friends," the brunette said simply. He looked at his new boyfriend and quickly added, "Excluding the bounce house of course."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So that was my first Tryan oneshot. It was fluffy, but I thought it was an adorable idea, so I had to write it. Actually, I first thought of using the bounce house in a dark angst story I've been thinking up, but I thought it would be silly in there, so I wrote a story especially for it.

For those who have read my other story, I'm in the middle of writing the next chapter. I can't decide how I want things to turn out, so sorry ahead of time for it's lateness. Also, please send reviews, they are what really get me going to write the next chapter. The encouragement really helps! Thanks a bunch!


End file.
